Stereotip
by Ichimacchan
Summary: [ stereotip ; klise ] Tidak menyesal ia mampir di konbini untuk bertemu kembali dengan perempuan mantan mantan kekasihnya itu. Todoroki x fem!Bakugo - Warning : mature content alert.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi **

_NoQuirkAU! Female!Midoriya, Female!Bakugo_

_Romance, drama, _

**Pairing : **_Todoroki x Bakugo [ slight ] x Midoriya x Shinso _

**Warning :**_** terdapat konten 18+, implisit lemon. Totally out of character. Fast plot, typo, etc.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A**

Todoroki yang stres mendudukkan diri di kursi depan _konbini. _

Masalah demi masalah menghujani kehidupan sempurnanya. Ia gagal lolos di beberapa mapel dalam dua bulan ini, kekasihnya Midoriya jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, dan pencalonan dirinya sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar harus gagal karena keterpurukan nilainya. Tentu saja, sekian panggilan diserukan dari kota asal. _Kuso oyaji _itu marah besar, mengaku kecewa, lalu merendahkan. Katanya; _menyesal aku membesarkanmu, kau anak tidak berguna!_

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Todoroki paham bahwa apartemen bukanlah tempat yang aman. Berdiam diri di kamar hanya akan membuat stresnya kian memburuk, berlanjut ke depresi, dan blahblahblah. Ia juga paham kalau ia memaksakan mengikuti jam kuliah, semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Kepalanya akan makin berkabut. Lalu gelap. Hilang arah. Baru kali ini pemuda itu merasa benar-benar lemah. Dan ia marah.

Sejujurnya, titik masalahnya ini berpusat pada Midoriya, kekasihnya. Gadis yang ia cintai selama tiga tahun itu perlahan berubah. Perhatian dan sikap lembut darinya turun drastis, mereka jarang bertemu apalagi berbicara. Kemudian suatu hari mampir sebuah kabar di telinga; bahwa Midoriya kedapatan jalan-jalan bersama seorang pemuda bersurai ungu tua, Shinso namanya. Todoroki meledak, marah besar, namun emosinya itu beku oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang. Hingga mahasiswa kedokteran itu hanya diam dan membiarkan rasa sakit menggerogoti fokus, berdampak pada gagal ujian bahkan peluang kerja mapan.

Ia tidak ada niat untuk memutuskan Midoriya. Biarlah gadis itu berbuat sesukanya. Barangkali tiga tahun hubungan sudah membuatnya jenuh dan bosan, waktunya mencari pelampiasan. Meskipun sakit, Todoroki harus benar-benar bangkit. Ia harus memperbaiki kesalahannya satu persatu. Meloloskan mapel-mapel yang gagal, meroketkan nilai, dan mencari rumah sakit baru untuk persiapan kerjanya.

Lalu mungkin menyihir Midoriya agar jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya.

"_Aku harus memperbaiki semuanya. _Itu tidak semudah seperti kedengarannya, _onii-san_."

Lamunan Todoroki buyar. Suara yang terdengar tebal dan nge-_bass _itu berasal dari arah sampingnya. Wajah bermimik datar milik seorang perempuan menatapnya. Terlihat sangat familiar namun Todoroki tidak tahu siapa.

Terlebih, kenapa perempuan itu bisa tahu apa yang Todoroki monologkan?

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Yah, biasa."

Apakah muka Todoroki sebegitu mudah dibaca emosinya? Setahu si pemuda, ekspresinya tetap monoton seperti biasa. Mungkin dengan tambahan beberapa kerut alis dan kening akibat masalah yang belakangan ini melanda. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, kenapa perempuan ini begitu peka akan setiap pemikiran yang muncul di kepala?

"Aku tidak menggagas muka mu. Walau tampan."

Tuh, lagi? Apa orang ini cenayang –

"Tidak perlu berpikir aku seorang cenayang, indigo, atau ahli membaca pikiran."

_Tapi kau memang bisa membaca pikiran! _Batin Todoroki gemas, tetapi ia masih diam dan menyimak orang di hadapannya.

Suaranya mungkin tebal dan berat, tapi terdengar lembut di telinga. Intonasinya stabil, terkesan tidak peduli. Todoroki perhatikan perempuan itu baik-baik. Matanya berwarna merah menyala, kelopaknya sayu namun sarat tatapnya tegas dan keras. Mahkota kepalanya sewarna _ash blonde, _potongan pendek dengan beberapa ujung mencuat. Bibirnya agak tebal, menghitam di bagian atas. Di telinga kanan, tertanam satu buah anting titik yang berkilau keperakan. Perawakannya semampai, Todoroki tahu. Nampak perfek dengan _style _sederhana; celana _levis _abu tua selutut dan kaus merah marun polos berkerah lebar. Jam tangan hitam tersemat di lengan kanan, jemari lentik bagian tengah dilingkari cincin berwarna senada namun terlihat sedikit usang. Kaki-kakinya dilindungi oleh sandal jepit abu-abu pola menyilang, kuku-kukunya nampak bersih dan terawat.

"Sudah puas menatapi?"

Todoroki berkedip. Ia berdehem dan mengusap tengkuk.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perempuan itu mengambil sekotak susu berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyedotnya keras-keras. Todoroki menatap kaki-kakinya, berusaha mengingat wajah yang baru saja diresapi olehnya. Sungguh, perempuan ini terasa familiar buatnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa, tidak ingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah yang serupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong . . . kenapa kau bisa tahu pikiranku? Kau bisa membacanya?"

Perempuan itu menoleh lewat sudut mata.

"Sejak kapan pikiran bisa dibaca?"

"Eh?"

Kotak susu rasa _original _diletakkan di atas meja pembatas. Perempuan tersebut bersandar dan melipat dada.

"Cuma menebak." Katanya pendek.

Todoroki enggan percaya. _Menebak _ bukanlah aktivitas mengira yang nyaris mendekati kebenaran berulang-ulang.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menebak kondisiku seperti apa?"

Perempuan itu kini menoleh kepadanya, menatap lurus dan penuh. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin berusaha menelanjangi monolog Todoroki yang berkeringat tegang.

"Kuliah, masa depan, pacar. Inti masalahmu ada di bagian pacar. Kenapa? Tiba-tiba berubah lalu selingkuh? Kasihan."

Bajingan benar!

Menyesal Todoroki bertanya. Perempuan ini menambah buruk suasana hatinya!

"Siapa namamu?"

Perempuan itu membenahi barang-barangnya kemudian berdiri. Tidak langsung pergi karena Todoroki menahannya dengan pertanyaan bernada dengki.

"Oh, tidak usah tertarik padaku." Katanya santai. "Bakugo Katsuki."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, ingatan di kepala Todoroki berhamburan keluar. Memori-memori yang menjadi alasan kenapa perempuan itu nampak familiar benar.

"Kau –kau mantan Izuku?!"

_Mantan? _ Sekilas batin Todoroki bertanya heran atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Izuku dan orang itu, mereka berdua sama-sama perempuan!

Sosok itu hanya melambaikan tangan singkat lalu pergi setelah sebuah bis dinaikinya. Todoroki memijit pelipis pelan, ia menarik napas kasar.

.

.

* * *

**B**

Tiga hari setelah perjumpannya dengan perempuan bernama Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki berhasil membujuk Midoriya untuk mau datang ke apartemennya dan berbicara.

Namun sebelum berbicara, ia meminta izin Midoriya untuk bercinta dengannya. Awalnya yang dimintai izin terlihat enggan, tetapi terlanjur kalah dengan karisma Todoroki hingga akhirnya meleleh di ranjang juga. Percintaan mereka cukup lama, karena Todoroki yang tidak kunjung melemas. Sepanjang derit ranjang berbunyi, pemuda itu berpikiran kemana-mana. Ia sangat sayang gadisnya ini, tidak ingin lepas. Dicumbunya Midoriya penuh kasih dan kelembutan, berusaha mengirimkan perasaan tulus yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Semoga saja saat berbicara nanti, Midoriya mengakui perbuatannya lalu minta maaf dengan derai tangis mewarna. Maka Todoroki tidak akan keberatan, biar kabar perselingkuhan itu dianggap hoax belaka.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tidak ada air mata. Hanya netra berkaca-kaca yang sarat penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Todoroki mengusap-usap wajah.

"Kau sudah lama bersamanya?"

Mereka sudah selesai berpakaian, kemudian duduk di kursi berhadapan. Dua cangkir teh menemani percakapan. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan di luar.

"Maafkan aku, Shoto-kun."

_Sabar, sabar. _Pemuda bersurai dwiwarna itu berusaha menahan amarah dan rasa nyeri di dada. Dibiarkannya Midoriya merenungi teh buatannya, barangkali sedang mencari cara untuk memutuskan hubungan. Yasudah, Todoroki pasrah. Cintanya berhenti sampai sini saja. Sudah ada pengganti dirinya di dalam hati Midoriya.

"Aku . . . tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

_Benar, ini akhir. _

"Aku mengerti."

Kekasihnya –mantan, mantan kekasihnya itu kini tersenyum. Barulah jatuh air mata yang sebenarnya Todoroki tunggu-tunggu. Tapi bukan setelah kata putus terlontar. Semuanya terasa sia-sia.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Midoriya pamit pulang, Todoroki meminta kecupan untuk terakhir kalinya. Di ambang pintu, ia tahan gadis itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Bukan bertemakan _apakah ada kemungkinan kau kembali, _atau _tolong pikirkan kembali_. Midoriya nampak terkejut setelah nama sosok itu terlontar;

"Kau kenal Bakugo Katsuki?"

.

* * *

.

**C **

Bakugo Katsuki, 20 tahun. Mahasiswi studi psikologi dengan tahun angkatan yang sama dengan Todoroki. Tidak heran analisis pikirannya begitu tajam dan tepat sasaran. Bakugo menempuh ilmu tentang manusia dan seluk beluk kepribadiannya.

Rasa familiar itu makin nyata setelah ia tahu bahwa Bakugo berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, beberapa kali ia berjumpa dengannya ketika menjemput Midoriya di apartemen atau di tempat biasa mantan kekasihnya itu berada. Bakugo ada disana. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kepala Midoriya sebelum Todoroki merenggutnya.

Pemuda itu ingat. Ketika ia dibakar api cemburu akibat perlakuan Bakugo, Midoriya menenangkannya dengan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman secara terperinci. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, _osananajimi. _Midoriya sangat mengagumi sosok Bakugo yang kuat dan tangguh sebagai seorang perempuan. Mereka bersama-sama hingga bangku kuliah. Meskipun terkadang Bakugo menyentuhnya dalam konteks seksual, Midoriya tidak keberatan. Ia sayang pada sahabatnya itu. Tetapi tidak punya perasaan lebih atau perasaan yang berbeda layaknya kepada Todoroki. Kemudian salah paham pun terselesaikan. Tapi Todoroki memberi label Bakugo dengan _mantan. _Dan melarang keras aktivitas seksual diantara keduanya.

Ia bisa lupa karena kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun lamanya. Dan selama dua tahun itu pula, ia tidak sering melihat keberadaan Bakugo di sekitar Midoriya.

Kejadian di _konbini _jadi makin masuk akal. Tidak heran Bakugo mengetahui kondisi asmaranya yang kini telah kandas. Perempuan itu mungkin tahu perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Midoriya di belakangnya. Todoroki merasa direndahkan.

Terlepas dari itu semua, patah hati tetap ada. Pemuda surai dwiwarna itu mendekam di apartemen selama tiga hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya berbaring, makan, buang air, menarik napas, berjalan di sekitar kamar, kemudian menangis. Astaga.

Todoroki merasa kondisinya sedang berada di titik terendah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, keringat bercucuran, kaki-kakinya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Kepalanya dipadati berbagai macam sugesti; _bagaimana jika ia terus begini? Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya nanti? Bagaimana jika Midoriya tidak kembali dan benar-benar meninggalkannya? Apakah ia akan di drop out, kemudian keluarganya akan membuangnya? Bagaimana jika –_

Minggu pertama pasca putus hubungan, Todoroki mendatangi _konbini_.

Waktu itu senja sudah menyingsing. Ketika bertemu dengan Bakugo, langit masih terang benderang memasuki tengah siang. Entah kenapa pemuda itu datang kemari dan mengharapkan sosok Bakugo ada di kursi _konbini. _

Dan Bakugo memang ada di kursi _konbini. _Kepala terkulai di atas meja dengan berkotak-kotak susu kemasan di sekitarnya.

Todoroki ingin tertawa, tapi tidak bisa. Dengan langkah gontai ia dekati sosok itu, kemudian duduk di kursi kosong dan menatapi kepala bermahkotakan surai _ash blonde _tersebut. Pikiran Todoroki kembali menggolak. _Apakah Bakugo mencintai Midoriya? Dia seorang lesbian? Itu berarti, ketika Midoriya masih bersamanya dulu, Bakugo merasakan rasa sakit yang serupa? Bagaimana caranya perempuan itu bisa bangkit dan baik-baik saja dari keterpurukan? Bagaimana –_

Tubuh Bakugo tiba-tiba terlonjak dan tegang. Perempuan itu spontan bangun, mengangkat kepala dengan kening basah keringat. Kondisinya persis seperti bangun dari mimpi buruk. Todoroki yang melamun ikut terbawa kaget, kemudian mereka bersitatap sebentar sebelum Bakugo menguap dan meregangkan badan.

"Sialan, aku ketiduran."

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Bakugo mengusap-usap wajah dan ujung mata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

Tidak ada percakapan lain setelahnya. Todoroki sibuk dengan monolog di kepalanya, sementara Bakugo pergi ke dalam _konbini _dan membeli beberapa kotak susu lagi.

Ketika perempuan itu berjalan lurus dan tidak terlihat akan duduk kembali setelah selesai dengan belanjanya, Todoroki berdiri dan menahan tangannya. Bakugo menepis kasar, alisnya menukik tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Kau psikolog, bukan?"

Kali ini ekspresi Bakugo sarat akan ejekan. Dua alisnya menaik komikal.

"Sudah sakit jiwa, _onii-san?_"

"Sembuhkan aku."

Bakugo berdecak. Pemuda dendi ini sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Aku mahasiswi psikologi, bukan psikolog. Belajar di studi ini bukan berarti aku bisa menyembuhkan penderitaanmu, tolol."

Mendengar itu, Todoroki menarik napas. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, habis sudah harapannya untuk tidak tenggelam.

Cukup lama muda-mudi itu hanya berdiri disana. Dengan Todoroki yang muram durja, diperhatikan oleh Bakugo dengan muka tidak terbaca.

Decakan kembali terdengar. Disusul tonjokan keras yang mendarat di pipi mulus Todoroki. Pemuda itu langsung ambruk di tanah. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana nampak kaget dan memerhatikan.

Tidak ada seruan protes dari si korban. Pemuda itu hanya menatap, matanya kosong dan kebingungan. Bakugo menarik kerah baju Todoroki gemas, kemudian menyeret tubuh tinggi si surai dwiwarna hingga depan terminal tempat ia biasa menunggu bis lewat.

.

* * *

.

**D**

Ketika pertama kali masuk apartemen sempit itu, aroma _tabako _dan kertas kuning tua langsung terhirup di indera penciuman.

Bakugo membawa Todoroki pulang ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mulai turun dari bis hingga jalan kaki beberapa meter jauhnya, mereka tidak bersuara. Ia tetap mengikuti langkah perempuan itu sampai ruangan kamar. Ditatapnya lekuk bahu Bakugo yang sedikit lebih lebar dari perempuan biasanya, turun menuju liukan dada dan pinggang kemudian semakin turun hingga pantat dan kaki-kaki jenjang. Tipe perawakan tangguh, dan sedikit keras jika _ditunggangi_. Itu yang Todoroki pikir.

Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Midoriya yang begitu manis dan lembek. Butuh perhatian lebih untuk bisa membawa gadis itu melayang dan mendesah nikmat secara tulus, tidak tergugu oleh rasa sakit akibat sensitifitas yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba Todoroki berpikiran cabul. Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Bakugo, ya?

"Sialan, kau merepotkanku."

Todoroki duduk di karpet berbentuk lingkaran dengan meja persegi di depannya. Bakugo merutuk, pergi ke ruangan lain. Perempuan itu kembali dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan beberapa bungkus _potato chips. _Disodorkannya makanan itu kasar, Todoroki menerima dengan tangan yang tidak siap.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

Ketika mendengar suara gemericik air dan nyanyian pelan, Todoroki merasa resah sendiri. Ia menyalakan televisi yang tidak jauh dari meja, berusaha rileks dan menenggak birnya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sebelumnya memadati kepala kini digantikan skenario kental porno. Televisi dan bir tidak membantu sama sekali.

Mungkin hasrat seksualnya sedang kurang pelampiasan. Todoroki berusaha percaya. Ereksi karena membayangkan Bakugo mandi, memakai sabun, dengan air membasahi sekujur tubuh, atau menetes-netes dari rambut. Ada setitik rasa lega di dada. Setidaknya, dengan begini ia bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya masih _waras. _Maka tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, pemuda itu mastrubasi. Dicari-carinya _hal _ yang sekiranya bisa membuai penciumannya dengan aroma Bakugo, kemudian sebuah kaus yang teronggok di dekat pintu ia dekap rakus-rakus.

Bau _tabako, _manis _vanilla, _kertas kuning yang menua, dan asam keringat. Aroma itu berpadu sempurna, merasuk dan mempercepat desir darahnya hingga ke titik teratas. Todoroki mendesah dalam satu tarikan napas, diliriknya telapak tangan yang lengket dan basah oleh banyak cairan. _Ukh. _

Saat lantunan dan gemericik air berhenti terdengar, barulah Todoroki merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu mengelap air maninya dengan kaus yang dipakainya sebagai _bahan, _buru-buru membenarkan celana dan menyembunyikan kaus bernoda sperma itu di kolong lemari pakaian terdekat. Bakugo keluar dengan penampakan yang lebih segar, dan sudah berpakaian. Todoroki duduk tegang di depan televisi dengan batin kecewa. Ditenggaknya satu kaleng bir penuh rasa kesal, Bakugo mengabaikannya dan sibuk membubuhkan krim wajah.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada interaksi lagi. Suara televisi mendominasi kondisi. Todoroki tidak berniat untuk menatap wajah Bakugo, sungguh malu dengan kelakuannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Bakugo tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya seolah-olah Todoroki tidak ada di sana; perempuan itu menyisir rambut, memakai _lotion _anti nyamuk, membereskan pakaian kotor, dan mengecek ponsel.

"Kau bau, sialan. Mandi."

Tidak ada yang bisa Todoroki lakukan selain menurut. Ketika hendak memasuki kamar mandi, pemuda itu tergugu. Lupa tidak ada pakaian ganti. Bakugo menghardiknya untuk bergerak cepat dan Todoroki langsung mandi tanpa pikir panjang. Memakai sabun dan _shampo _yang sama, tadi di ruangan ini Bakugo telanjang . . lalu Todoroki mastrubasi sekali lagi.

Entah mengapa, pikiran Todoroki sedikit lebih ringan. Hatinya juga tidak semuram berjam-jam lalu. Mungkin pengaruh dari pikiran-pikiran porno. Sedikit menyusahkan dan kurang ajar, namun Todoroki sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Ketika selesai, sebuah handuk dan piyama disodorkan Bakugo dengan muka datar. Todoroki kaget ketika perempuan itu tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian menatapnya yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang. Todoroki yakin bahwa iris merah Bakugo sempat berjumpa dengan titit miliknya, yang sudah ereksi dan ejakulasi sebanyak dua kali dari memikirkan si perempuan itu sendiri. Haduh, malu benar!

"Ini . . punya pacarmu?"

Piyama yang kini dikenakan Todoroki berukuran pas. Tidak mungkin itu ukuran Bakugo, karena jelas tubuh mereka sangat kontras dari _size _pakaian. Bakugo tengah merokok dengan muka menghadap keluar jendela saat Todoroki bertanya. Televisi dibiarkan menyala, menemani muda-mudi itu bercengkrama.

Itulah mengapa ruangan ini, dan aroma Bakugo, mirip seperti bau _tabako. _Pantas pula bibir Bakugo sedikit menghitam meskipun berusaha ditutupi gincu. Perempuan itu menoleh, bibirnya mengapit sebatang _tabako _tipis dan putih.

"Bukan."

"Kau . . membelinya?"

"Cerewet sekali, itu bajuku. Pakai matamu."

Pakai matamu?

Oh. Todoroki langsung paham ketika menatap tubuh perempuan itu dipakaikan kaus kebesaran hingga setengah paha. Menutupi celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Tipe yang suka memakai baju _over size _jika menginjak waktu santai.

Todoroki mampir di meja untuk mengambil sekaleng bir kemudian menghampiri Bakugo di ambang jendela. Disandarkannya punggung itu pada tembok dengan lelah, hela napas keluar dari hidungnya.

"Jangan merokok. Kau akan cepat mati."

"Mati? Yasudah."

"Aku mengatakan ini sebagai calon dokter."

Bakugo terkekeh.

"Songong sekali."

"Bakugo, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tahu."

Senyap kembali lewat. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena Todoroki tiba-tiba mencuri kecupan dan mendekap Bakugo rapat-rapat.

_Tabako _yang diapit bibir sudah jatuh ke lantai. Bakugo menendang perut Todoroki hingga si pemuda jatuh menungging di depannya.

"Lalu . . apa kau tahu aku _horny _ saat memikirkanmu?"

Todoroki bertanya diselingi batuk nyeri, berusaha bangun dan mendudukkan diri.

"Bajingan, aku bukan wanita pelampiasan."

Kali ini Todoroki yang terkekeh. Baru sadar atas perlakuannya yang jauh dari kata pantas. Pemuda itu menutupi wajah dan banyak menghela napas. Kata maaf terselip diantara tangisnya.

Bakugo tidak menggagas. Ia sibuk menyalakan _tabako _ lain dan menghisapnya perlahan. Matanya terpaku pada panorama langit malam yang nampak benderang oleh kehadiran bulan. Tidak ada bintang bertaburan, esok pagi atau dini hari hujan akan datang. Isak Todoroki dan nyala televisi dibiarkan menghiasi udara. Memanjakan telinga, memilukan dada. Tega benar si Midoriya itu. Mempertemukan dua orang yang sudah dibuat patah hati untuk kemudian sama-sama merasa frustasi.

"Kemari."

_Tabako _keempat dimatikan, bekasnya dibuang sembarang ke luar jendela. Bakugo beringsut dan memapah Todoroki di bahunya. Lengan kekar dan keras itu segera mendekapnya erat-erat, kepala surai dwiwarna menenggelamkan wajah diantara belah dada. _Modus? _ Bakugo sempat berpikir demikian. Namun gemetar tubuh dan isakan pilu itu tentu bukan bohongan. Si _ash blonde _tertawa pendek, diusapnya punggung tegap yang terlihat banyak retakan.

Setelah tangis reda, Todoroki mabuk-mabukan. Rasa sakit yang diderita pemuda itu mengucur lewat curhatan, Bakugo terjaga sampai pagi menjelang.

.

* * *

.

**E**

Todoroki terbangun oleh suara derit pintu yang tertutup. Pemuda dendi itu bangkit, mengeluh kepala sakit dan perut melilit. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah dengan bunyi_ uho _yang keras. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk bisa mencuci wajah dan berkumur-kumur setelah merasa muntahnya selesai. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat Bakugo yang bermantel di depan televisi.

"Obatnya ada di meja." Ujar perempuan itu pendek.

Todoroki tentu paham. Ia menunduk dan membisiki ucapan terima kasih, dibalas tamparan pedas dan rutukan napasnya bau muntahan. Si pemuda tertawa pelan, mengusap-usap pipi bekas ciuman tangan kemudian membuka kresek tempat obat yang dimaksud Bakugo tadi.

Wajah Todoroki memucat ketika ia menemukan obat lain selain obat pereda sakit mual dan sakit kepala. Beberapa pil berwarna putih-biru juga ada disana, dengan nama-nama khas yang tentu sudah ia ketahui apa fungsinya.

Todoroki menarik napas. Ia meminum obatnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia membawa pil putih-biru itu ke hadapan Bakugo. Wajahnya nampak cemas dan campur aduk.

"Bakugo, kenapa kau membeli pil pencegah kehamilan?"

"Tidak ingat? Tadi subuh kau memperkosaku."

"Apa?!"

"Oh, dan kau tidak pakai kondom karena aku tidak pernah membeli barang begituan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?!"

"Masih mau menyalahkan orang lain, bajingan?"

Tubuh Todoroki ambruk, beringsut duduk lemas di depan Bakugo. Bakugo sendiri mematikan televisi, meraih bungkus _tabako _dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Itu . . . kali pertamamu?"

"Ya."

" . . maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lagi, isak Todoroki mewarnai apartemen ini. Kali ini pemuda itu nampak lebih terguncang dari kemarin malam, membuat Bakugo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan asap _tabakonya _dengan napas yang berat.

"Tidak usah terguncang begitu, bangsat."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terguncang? Aku memperkosamu, menjadikanmu pelampiasan frustasiku. Kita bahkan tidak dekat, tapi kita mencintai orang yang sama. Kau baik-baik saja? Sungguh, Bakugo. Tidak usah bersikap sok kuat di hadapanku."

"Kalau begitu tanggung jawab."

"Aku harus apa?!"

Asap _tabako _menghujani wajah cengeng Todoroki. Pemuda itu batuk-batuk, tangan mengibas-ngibas udara dan menyembunyikan wajah. Bakugo tertawa.

"Membuatku mau bersamamu, mungkin?"

"Disaat begini kau masih bisa tertawa?!"

"Oh, bukan. Selesaikan studimu, jadi dokter mapan, datangi orang tuaku. Selesai."

"Tunggu, kau hamil?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu . . " Todoroki menatap ragu. "Bukankah kau lesbian?"

"Ah, lesbianku hanya berlaku ke Midoriya. Dia spesial."

Todoroki termangu.

"Lagipula, keputusan baik dia pisah darimu. Setidaknya Shinso itu lebih pintar dan peka untuk ukuran gadis perasa seperti Midoriya, tidak dungu dan membosankan macam Todoroki Shoto." Lanjutnya.

Bakugo naik ke atas kasur kemudian meliuk dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Todoroki menatap, merangkak, lalu ikut menidurkan diri. Pemuda itu ragu-ragu. Hasrat untuk memeluk dan bercumbu begitu besar menggebu-gebu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menarik selimut lain kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dan menyesap aromanya rakus-rakus. Dirasakannya tubuh Bakugo yang mulai gemetar. Bukan karena hasrat, tapi karena –

"kau . . baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

Di luar, rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Akan disambung di sekuel. Entah dibikin kapan. _

.

* * *

**AN : **

_3000-an, wah, emejing. _

_Rekor baru di kategori oneshoot. Setelah dibaca ulang, sadar alur nya acak-acakan dan terkesan cepet, maksa. Hasil dari waktu yang terbuang sia-sia karena ga ada kerjaan. Ide nya sungguh ga beraturan, scene demi scene itu hasil pemikiran mentah-mentah. _

_Dan, endingnya, apa-apaan. Rintik hujan membasahi bumi, duh. Maaf juga buat chara Shoto yang dibuat cengeng. Sengaja. Saya suka cowo cengeng. Kelihatan bagos kalau udah nangis. Apalagi kalau ganteng. Wih. _

_Respon apapun saya terima, hehe. Intinya terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, jika berkenan, sertakan komentar, tanya, pendapat, kritik, atau lainnya di kolom review nya! _

_._

_._

_._

_Danke, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


	2. Chapter 2

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

WARNING : _genderbend, ooc, AU!NoQuirk, beberapa ujaran kasar / mengandung konteks seksual _

( AN : _ini bukan sekuel, lebih ke –chapter lanjutan? Yasudah, enjoy saja. terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Saya cinta kalian. _)

.

* * *

**Stereotip : **_**After That **_

**.**

Yah, hubungan mereka berkembang. Hubungannya dengan Bakugo.

Setelah melewati kian-kian kejadian [ _diputuskan, down, konbini, apartemen Bakugo, rape –] _ Todoroki merasa hubungan mereka berkembang.

Hubungan mereka tidak punya penamaan yang pasti. Teman, kekasih, konsultan-pasien, kenalan, apapun itu, Todoroki tidak pernah menemukan judul yang benar-benar menggambarkan kondisi hubungannya dengan Bakugo. Todoroki mulai masuk kuliah setelah ia berhasil membujuk Bakugo untuk mau tetap memiliki _kontak. _Pemuda dendi itu akan berjumpa dengan si garang ketika punya waktu, lokasi tetap di _konbini _ dengan berkotak-kotak susu menemani jika Todoroki terlambat tidak sesuai janji.

Mereka hanya akan duduk di kursi _konbini _ itu sampai malam menjelang. Tentu tidak banyak percakapan yang tertukar. Todoroki akan basa-basi bertanya kabar, Bakugo menjawab seadanya, terus begitu sampai bulan mencapai puncak tertinggi di langit. Monolog-monolog Todoroki senantiasa terputar di kepala, sesekali Bakugo mencoba _menebak _ dan selalu tepat sasaran. Seperti; ketika Todoroki bertanya dalam hati kenapa Bakugo suka sekali susu kotakan rasa _original, _ padahal jika dikonsumsi banyak-banyak dapat mengakibatkan mual [ dari kasus Todoroki sendiri ]. Belum sempat diutarakan, Bakugo sudah duluan menjawab;

"Biar cepat tinggi." katanya, sambil mengusap-usap dengkul dan terkekeh satir.

Padahal, Bakugo tidak pendek-pendek amat untuk ukuran perempuan. Justru tinggi si _ash blonde _ sangat ideal menurut selera Todoroki. Tinggi si pirang sudah pas, perfek dengan bentuk dan bobot badannya. Atau mungkin itu cuma alasan belaka? Siapa tahu Bakugo minum susu untuk membesarkan _susu _ -

"Jangan berpikiran mesum kau bangsat. Lubang tititmu mau kumasuki sedotan?"

Baik, baik. Nampaknya Bakugo trauma atas _kali pertamanya _ yang sangat tidak menyenangkan –gadis itu jadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hal-hal porno, tapi Todoroki tidak bisa tidak memikirkan porno jika sudah bersama Bakugo. Kadang itu jadi hal gawat. Jika sudah ketahuan basah mikir begituan, Bakugo sering marah dan meninggalkannya. Dan Todoroki jelas tidak bisa mengelak atau berbohong bahwa ia tidak berpikir demikian, karena analisis Bakugo menelanjangi tiap detail monolog di kepalanya.

"Kau . . masih barengan sama Izuku?"

Ia berani mengungkit hal yang kelewat kurang ajar diantara mereka ketika Bakugo bilang ia terlalu banyak membuat _soba _ lalu Todoroki senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menghabiskannya. _Soba _ buatan Bakugo sangat pedas. Todoroki khawatir akan kena diare.

"Kemarin aku ke apartemennya. Dan, tebak, sedang apa dia?"

Bakugo menghisap _tabako _ nya banyak-banyak, iris _dark blood _ memicing humor menatap Todoroki yang kepayahan dan terus minum di tiap suapan. Pemuda dendi itu mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan. Ekspresinya ketika menahan rasa pedas sungguh patut mendapat tawa.

"Sedang . . . seks dengan pacarnya?"

Bakugo batuk-batuk. Tersedak asap _tabako _ yang dihelanya sendiri. Todoroki segera bangkit dan menghampiri, mengusap-usap punggungnya dan merebut batang _tabako _ dengan muka marah. Bakugo ingin protes, tapi fokusnya sedang asyik ke hal lain.

"Peka sekali jika nyangkut Midoriya. Cuma asal nebak?"

Batang nikotin itu dipatahkan si pemuda. Alisnya menukik tidak suka.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti merokok, Bakugo."

"Aku bertanya hal lain, _hanbun yaro._"

"Izuku hanya akan ada di apartemennya ketika tidur atau bercinta. Dia orang sibuk dan sosialita."

Todoroki sempat menjauh untuk mengambil gelas air di meja kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Bakugo. Bakugo menatap heran, namun akhirnya meminum air dari gelas bekas itu. Rasa _soba _ super pedas masih menempel disana. Ia nyaris tersedak lagi ketika Todoroki bergumam; _wah, indirect kiss _ dengan muka tidak berdosa.

"Jadi benar, Izuku sedang begituan saat kau kesana?"

Todoroki membuntuti langkah Bakugo yang duduk di depan televisi dan menyalakannya. Jarak mereka berdekatan sampai Bakugo bisa mencium napas bau _mint _ dan aroma _chocolate musk _ dari pemuda di sampingnya. Sangat sekilas, darah Bakugo berdesir lebih cepat, ia berdebar resah. Namun gadis itu pintar menutupi, kepalang malu jika si _hanbun yaro _tahu.

"Benar."

"Kau masuk dan melihat mereka?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

"_kya, Kacchan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau datang? –_dan _–siapa dia sayang? Temanmu? _ Lalu Shinso lanjut menggenjot begitu saja setelah aku bilang akan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipis Todoroki. Jika biasanya yang sibuk bermonolog adalah Todoroki, maka kali ini Bakugo memonologkan pikirannya. Tentang prediksi mengenai beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diutarakan; _kenapa kau tidak pergi saja setelah memergoki orang begituan? _Atau _jadi Shinso memanggil Izuku dengan kata sayang? _, bisa juga –

"_Kacchan? _ Izuku memanggilmu begitu?"

Bakugo melebarkan mata. Kaget sendiri. Wah, prediksinya salah. Betapa jarang.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang Midoriya itu spesial."

"Kau cinta padanya?"

"Aku cinta wajah dan pantatnya."

Diluar dugaan , Todoroki justru terdiam lama setelah jawaban itu terlontar. Lewat sudut mata Bakugo melirik, si pemuda dendi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti dan menikmati tontonan televisi. Bakugo menarik napas. Yasudah.

"Pergi dari apartemenku bangsat. Sudah larut."

"Kau pernah pacaran dengan laki-laki?"

Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Todoroki dengan muka lurusnya, pun Bakugo yang tidak kalah memajang mimik datar tak terbaca.

"Pernah."

Bibir Todoroki terbuka sedikit. Bakugo mencuri _start _ dengan berdiri dan siap menjinjing si pemuda keluar ruangan. Pertanyaan Todoroki tertunda. Si _ash blonde _kurang suka topiknya ternyata.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

Pemilik surai dwi warna itu minta kecupan lewat monyong bibir. Bakugo menciumnya dengan ayunan telapak tangan, tapi Todoroki puas. Rona merah di kuping si garang kelihatan sekilas.

.

.

.

Todoroki menggenggam ponselnya gemas.

Hari Minggu, pukul 6 pagi. Dalam rutinitasnya _jogging _ dari apartemen sampai taman kota, pemandangan tidak sedap berhasil ia abadikan.

Pemandangan Bakugo yang terlihat mengobrol akrab dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua, bersurai merah menyala dan mencuat kemana-mana. Dua manusia itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman, saling berdekatan, tertawa-tawa, dan Bakugo kelihatan begitu berwarna. Maksudnya –lihat, berapa kali mimik wajah itu berubah-ubah. Padahal jika sedang bersamanya, kalau tidak datar, ya sarkas menahan tawa.

Ketika Todoroki memaksa untuk bertemu di _konbini _ pada siang harinya, mood Bakugo kelihatan lebih bagus dari biasanya. Meskipun tidak kelihatan jelas, Todoroki bisa merasakan bedanya. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuatnya geram. Panas.

"Laki-laki tadi siapa?"

Bakugo menatapnya dengan satu alis naik. "Apaan?"

"Di taman, tadi pagi. Yang rambutnya merah norak."

Si garang terkekeh, merasa dihumori. "Dipikir rambutmu tidak norak?"

Todoroki berdecak. Ini rambut bawaan lahir!

"Sudahlah, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Kirishima."

_Kirishima? _ Batin si pemuda dendi mendengus. Bakugo tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama, barang sekalipun. Paling hanya _hanbun yaro, _bangsat, bajingan, yasudah. Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir, Bakugo juga memanggil Izuku dengan namanya. Apa itu berarti si Kirishima ini sama spesialnya seperti Izuku?

"Kirishima . . siapamu?"

"Mantan."

"Oh, hebat sekali bisa akur dengan mantan."

Bakugo berdiri. Hendak masuk _konbini _ untuk membeli susu kotak dan _tabako. _

"Lucu saja, kadang ada orang yang nyebut mantan pacarnya sebagai sampah, bekas, padahal dia sendiri juga sama-sama sampah, bekas. Atau yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak kenal, bahkan benci dan memusuhi mantan. Bocah benar. Seolah-olah kalau akur itu salah, padahal cuma tidak terima saja kalau status mereka sudah jadi mantan."

Setelah mengoceh banyak, si garang mangkat ke dalam. Todoroki hendak ikut, basa-basi membeli sesuatu, namun tidak jadi karena harus berhemat. Pemuda dendi itu menunggu dengan berbagai monolog baru. Bukan lagi tentang kecemasan akan ini-itu, atau Midoriya, melainkan Bakugo yang sekarang.

Jadi . . Bakugo suka tipe yang lebih tua ya? Jika diingat kembali, laki-laki bernama Kirishima itu tidak tampan benar. Masih tampanan Todoroki Shoto, pria itu merajuk sombong dalam hati. Perawakannya _manly, _ terlihat ramah dan banyak bicara. Dua sifat itu sebenarnya pas untuk disandingkan dengan watak garang Bakugo. Bukannya tabiat pendiam dan kebanyakan monolog seperti Todoroki ini. Kalau berpacaran, sudah pasti garing.

"Kenapa putus?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar sedetik setelah Bakugo menempatkan pantat di kursi. Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Itu artinya si garang tidak keberatan membahas mantannya.

"Dia terlalu baik."

" . . jadi aku tidak baik?"

"Sejak kapan hubungan kita dekat?"

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pertanyaan Todoroki tidak dilanjutkan; keburu _triggered _ dengan pertanyaan Bakugo barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Berkunjung ke apartemen, bertukar obrolan kurang penting, makan soba bersama, kencan –ralat, ketemuan di _konbini _ sampai larut malam, tidak bisa membuat mereka jadi dekat? Apa Todoroki _baper _ terlalu cepat? Fakta bahwa Bakugo _menolaknya _ secara tidak langsung membuat si calon dokter mendadak tidak bersemangat. Auranya seketika menjadi suram, kelewat pekat. Jelas, Bakugo merasakan perbedaannya.

Satu batang _tabako _ dinyalakan. Hawa bersurai pirang jelek itu menghisap nikmat, tenang, membiarkan tubuhnya leleh oleh kehangatan asap nikotin yang dihela. Kesuraman Todoroki tidak ia gagas. Toh, Bakugo tidak perlu bertanya. Ia tahu penyebabnya. Namun sialnya, sudut hati yang paling _sudut _ memaksa bibirnya berucap;

"kau cemburu?"

Kerlip kaget nampak di netra dwi warna Todoroki. Rasa puas yang asing segera menyerang Bakugo, menangkap basah bahwa pria di sampingnya memang dibakar api cemburu. Apa yang ia puaskan? Todoroki kentara marah, juga kecewa.

"bisakah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Kok _kokuhaku. _Bakugo buru-buru mematikan _tabako. _

"khe, lalu malam nanti kita mantap-mantap?"

_Mantap-mantap? _Todoroki memiringkan kepala tidak paham.

Bakugo berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantat dan meregangkan badan. Todoroki menyimak, masih dengan muka tidak paham, sampai akhirnya keringat mengalir deras dan sesuatu kontan menegang ketika hawa satu itu berseru tenang [ dengan kuping super merah ];

"beli kondom sana."

Pria bersurai dwiwarna itu sontak berdiri dari duduknya dengan tegang. Todoroki tidak jadi berhemat. []

.

.

.

.

lanjut? ripiu please :)

Vielen Dank,

Ore


End file.
